


Faith in the Unfaithful

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, CEO Dean Winchester, Cheating, F/M, Plus-Size Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n’s been dating the CEO of the company where she works for three years. After six months of long-distance while she’s training in New York, Y/n comes back to surprise him…and gets a surprise, herself.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You bit your thumbnail as your mind jumped to a conclusion. A horrible conclusion. Thomas was confused because there was no meeting. That’s why there was no one in the conference room. No meeting, no people there but Dean and his assistant, Nicoletta. You set your ear against the door, trying to listen to what was happening in the only office on the floor with the lights on. You couldn’t hear anything, Dean’s office door was a thick oak, so you slowly twisted the knob and pushed it open.The sound slipped through immediately, a punch in your gut as you heard the telltale sounds of grunts and heavy breathing...tiny moans. “Fuck, Nicki, you feel so fuckin’ good. Such a tight little pussy,” Dean’s voice hit your ears and you slapped your hand over your mouth to hold in a pained gasp.“Gonna miss this?” the sultry voice of Dean’s assistant asked.“Oh, baby, we’re not stoppin’ just ‘cause she’s back.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Faith in the Unfaithful

**Story Warnings** : angst, cheating, AU, self-esteem issues, horribleness

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look at you! You look amazing!" Sam said, his eyes going wide.

You blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

"No, really, you look great. How much have you lost?" Sam asked, picking up your carry-on luggage and leading you out of the airport.

"Not much. Really, I still have a lot to lose." 

“Come on, gimme the number, Y/n. You’ve obviously worked hard on it. How many pounds?”

You looked down and blushed. “Thirty pounds. It’s not a big deal!”

“That’s amazing! Thirty pounds in six months! What are you doing?”

“Just eating better and walking,” you answered. “And happiness helps. I spent years very lonely before Dean found me and I think being happy has made it where I can stick with it this time.” 

“Well, I’m really proud of you and I know Dean is gonna be, too.” 

“That’s...It’s not a big deal.”

You were trying to downplay it, but it was definitely a big deal. You’d been fat your entire life. Losing thirty pounds was amazing. You were down in your clothing sizes for the first time in years.

Sam drove you toward your condo. “So, how long do you think he’ll be in the meeting?” you asked. Your boyfriend hadn’t been able to pick you up himself because he was in an investors meeting for your company, which he was CEO for and you were a low-level manager for.

“Uh, he said it was gonna be late. It’s a working dinner kinda thing.”

You frowned. You hadn’t seen Dean outside of webcam conversations in six months, not since you were promoted and sent to New York to train for your new position. “I guess I’ll get to see him after.”

“Yeah, it won’t be long.” You smiled at him. Sam was a good guy. A good brother to Dean. Maybe one day he’d be _your_ brother, too. You took your bag to your bedroom and hugged Sam before sending him on his way for the night. “Wanna have lunch tomorrow?” he asked as he headed out. You nodded and promised to call him in the morning.

You unpacked your bag, putting your clothes back in the closet, putting your toiletries back in the ensuite bathroom, setting your shoes on the rack by the door. Then you sat on the bed, waiting for Dean. After about twenty minutes, you got bored, anxious about seeing him after so many months, so you slipped back into your shoes and grabbed your keys. It was a short drive to the office, especially at 8pm when the streets weren’t packed.

“Hey, welcome back, Y/n!” Thomas, the guard at the front desk greeted as you walked in. “How was the Big Apple?”

“It was great! I got to see some awesome shows and they have _real_ museums there. It was great,” you reiterated, before heading for the elevators. “I’m gonna go up and say ‘hi’ to Dean...try not to interrupt his meeting too much.”

“Meeting?” Thomas asked, eyebrows coming together.

“The...the meeting with the investors for the new product.”

“Um...sure,” he responded, confusion on his face. 

His confusion confused you, but you weren’t gonna stick around to question it. You hadn’t seen your boyfriend in months. You were so excited to see him. You rode the elevator to the executive floor and headed for the conference room...the empty conference room. In fact, the whole floor seemed empty. Where the hell was Dean?

You walked down the hall to the big office, the one with ‘DEAN WINCHESTER, CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER’ on the door. The small desk parked outside the office was empty too, his assistant gone for the night. Or...not. Her purse was sitting next to her computer keyboard.

You bit your thumbnail as your mind jumped to a conclusion. A horrible conclusion. Thomas was confused because there was no meeting. That’s why there was no one in the conference room. No meeting, no people there but Dean and his assistant, Nicoletta. You set your ear against the door, trying to listen to what was happening in the only office on the floor with the lights on. You couldn’t hear anything, Dean’s office door was a thick oak, so you slowly twisted the knob and pushed it open.

The sound slipped through immediately, a punch in your gut as you heard the telltale sounds of grunts and heavy breathing...tiny moans. “Fuck, Nicki, you feel so fuckin’ good. Such a tight little pussy,” Dean’s voice hit your ears and you slapped your hand over your mouth to hold in a pained gasp.

“Gonna miss this?” the sultry voice of Dean’s assistant asked.

“Oh, baby, we’re not stoppin’ just ‘cause she’s back.” Your jaw dropped behind your hand at his words. “Find another--fuck just like that--trainin’ program to send ‘er to.”

You let go of the doorknob and turned away, running for the elevators at the end of the hallway. He sent you away on purpose?! You were completely overwhelmed by tears by the time the elevator hit the lobby. You ran full-speed for the parking lot and ignored Thomas calling after you. You were glad for the mostly-empty streets because your driving was erratic to say the least.

You ran into your bedroom and grabbed your suitcase, running through the closet to grab all of the clothes you just put in their places. You’d stay in a hotel. You’d find another job. You’d...break down in the middle of packing, thinking about the way he came up to you at the Christmas party three years ago, how you’d assumed he was talking to the woman beside you when he said ‘hi, what’s your name?’. You were so stupid to think he might want to be with you, marry you, have a life with you.

“No time for this,” you whispered, wiping at your stinging eyes and continuing to pack. 

You were pushing down on the overstuffed suitcase, trying to get it to zip, when the security system beeped to let you know the front door had opened. “Baby! I’m home!” Dean called out as you got the zipper done. No way to get past him without a confrontation now. You heard his keys hit the table in the entryway. “Y/n, where are you?” You sat at the end of the bed and waited for him to get around to the bedroom. His lips pursed when his eyes fell on you sitting there with a suitcase and tear-drenched face. “What’s--what’s wrong, Y/n?”

“I got bored waiting for you,” you said quietly. Your eyes were on his stylish leather shoes as he stepped closer. “So, I went to the office to interrupt your meeting with a hello kiss.” He stopped his forward movement. "Imagine my surprise when the only meeting I found was a meeting between you and your assistant's genitals."

"Y/n, I…"

"You sent me away...right after you hired her. Why didn't you just tell me you were done with me?" you asked, still not looking up at him.

There was a moment of silence before he said, "Because I'm _not_."

"Tell that to Nicoletta," you whispered.

"I _have_. I remind her damn-near every day that I'm in love with you, Y/n." You scoffed and he dropped to his knees in front of you, trying to get you to look at him. “Look at me.”

“I can’t,” you whispered, shaking your head. “How could you do that if you love me?” 

He sighed and leaned back, sitting on his heels. “I...I needed a break. Be-because I _do_ love you. I love your heart and your brains and your personality and your smile. I love the way my family loves you...but I...I don’t love your body.” Your eyes snapped up to his. He looked apologetic as he bit his bottom lip. “I’m sorry. I looked past it for years, imagined Scarlett Johansson while we were in bed, did the best I could to focus on your face because you’ve got a gorgeous face, but...when Nicoletta walked in to interview for the job, in that bodycon dress...I…”

Your lip trembled as you stood and grabbed your suitcase. Dean popped up, standing tall and in your way. “Don’t do this. Don’t leave. We can talk this out, please!”

“You needed a break. A six month break. Six months to...get Nicoletta out of your system?” you guessed, looking at your feet.

“Yeah. Exactly,” he exclaimed, happy that you seemed to understand. He grabbed your chin and made you look into his eyes, but he didn’t see understanding in your eyes, just depression.

“Well, now you don’t have to worry about that.” You twisted your head to get him to release your face. “You’ll have my resignation letter in the morning and I’ll send a moving service for the rest of my things.”

You pushed past him and walked toward the front. “Don’t do this,” he called after you. “Please. Give me a chance to-”

“I gave you one,” you responded, stopping in the middle of the living room. You didn’t look back. “I had faith in you, Dean. I had so much faith in you that I didn’t even consider that you might hate the most visible part of me so much that you would cheat on me...that you would send me across the country specifically so that you would have the opportunity to fuck around. You had the chance to be a good man. You did this. Not me.”

You swallowed to help the knot in your throat as you walked out of your condo for the last time.


End file.
